<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TEEN WOLF: Sleeping Foxes Don't Catch Poultry by TheTombedSpirit2001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212194">TEEN WOLF: Sleeping Foxes Don't Catch Poultry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTombedSpirit2001/pseuds/TheTombedSpirit2001'>TheTombedSpirit2001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Witch (1989), Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aiden (Teen Wolf) Lives, Allison Argent Lives, Allison is confused, BAMF Stiles, But he doesn't mean to be, But to Full Shift requires talent and skill, Erica Reyes Lives, F/F, F/M, Full Shift during Full Moon is a common thing, Full Shift is a common skill, Good Peter Hale, Kate Argent is a pedophile and a serial killer, Lisa "Boof" Marconi is Stiles true best friend, M/M, Malia is an Evolved Werecoyote, Motherly Nogitsune, Multi, Nogitsune (Teen Wolf) is a Little Shit, Nogitsune is still in Stiles' Head, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Alpha and a Bad Friend, She just can't take control without his permission, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Vernon Boyd Lives, and yes she's a girl in this story, but it takes practise and talent to master it, she treats stiles like a kit, she's kinda like 2018's Venom but more snarky and bitchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTombedSpirit2001/pseuds/TheTombedSpirit2001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn't having the best time. Ever since the Nogitsune, it feels like Scott has been keeping him on a very long and tight lease. Making it so that he's as far from the pack as possible while still being close enough to control should he go 'Void' again. He's just not sure who to turn to.</p><p>Then, Stiles' childhood best friend, Boof, alongside her girlfriend, Louise, arrive in town and begin to fill the void that Scott and his pack left.</p><p>Even then though, the universe just loves to throw Stiles through a shithole. The Nogitsune is back and wants to be his best friend, Boof's girlfriend is a witch, and Derek is missing and suspected to be kidnapped and taken to Mexico. And Scott's not lifting a finger.</p><p>He really has to do all the heavy lifting, doesn't he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Scott McCall (On and Off), Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Louise Miller/Boof Marconi, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Natalie Martin/Sheriff Stilinski, Nogitsune &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Madame Serena, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music in Jungle was deafening in Stiles's ears but he paid no mind, staring idly at his drink.</p><p>To be blunt, Stiles looked like shit, even with the dark blue skinny jeans and red v-neck that Erica forced him in when she barged into his room and dragged him here. His skin was still an ashen grey, his eyes red and sunken. His hands shook with every move and his leg was bouncing in its place. If you asked Erica and Boyd, they would tell you that he absolutely reeked of anxiety and depression. Which is why Erica invited him to hang with her and Boyd tonight. She was hoping that maybe a night of just mindless fun and booze would put a spring in his step.</p><p>Honestly, Stiles appreciated that they were putting in the effort of including him in pack stuff. They have been getting along a whole lot more ever since the whole 'Basement' scenario when Stiles, Erica and Boyd were kidnapped by Gerard and his loyalists. Ever since that, and the Alpha Pack, they have been hanging out with him at school whenever Scott is too busy pining after Allison to give him a time of day. And Scott has been really distracted lately, even with his amazing new girlfriend, Kira. "She deserves so much better." Erica once said, and Stiles is inclined to agree.</p><p>Speaking of Erica, Stiles jumped when she throws her arms around his neck and nuzzles him apologetically. Stiles takes a deep breath and turns to her with a smile. Her smile is blinding as Boyd appears behind her, a rare smile on his own face.</p><p>"You alright, Batman?" Stiles snorts and then shrugs. "I'm... fine. I guess. I'm just feeling a bit... shit, honestly. Sorry, I'm bringing the night down." "It's fine, man. Everyone deals with shit in their own pace." Boyd spoke up over the loud music, "Wanna talk about it?" Erica inquires, her smile fading to a look of concern, which honestly warms Stiles' little heart.</p><p>With a small smile, Stiles shakes his head, "Not today. Right now, I just want to forget that whole mess even happened. What with Scott, Allison... Void." "In all honesty, Allison had it coming for a while now. Honestly, she and Aiden got off easy." Stiles couldn't argue there. While Erica and Boyd are capable of healing, they still bear small scars from the ordeal. Boyd has got an entire line from his left shoulder to his right hip from a Wolfsbane soaked dagger, and Erica has a trio of scratches on her cheek, barely visible in the flashing lights. And Stiles. Stiles lost count of the number of scars on his body, but the one that really strikes a chord with him these days was the Lichtenberg mark that scarred his back. What a trio they make. Two scared wolves and a broken boy. Whereas, Aiden got a scar on his waste and Allison received a limp from when the Oni stabbed her through her thigh. "Yeah. Try telling that to Scott. The way he sees it, I might as well have been the one holding the sword."</p><p>"Well, Scott needs to get over himself." "Scott has always been one to stick his nose where it doesn't belong. Remember how he tried to make my choice for me when I wanted to be part of the pack. I get that since Scott didn't ask for the bite that he's a stickler about choices, but doesn't give him the right to project his problems on someone else." Boyd pointed out.</p><p>"Not to mention that Scott has a bad habit of letting people who don't deserve it run about scot-free. Remember Deucalion? And Ms. Blake? Don't forget, he was going to make the whore live hadn't Deucailion not do her in himself."</p><p>Deucailion. Ms. Blake. He almost forgot that the whole reason he got possessed was because of them and their gang war. With Jennifer/Julia/Whoever the fuck she was kidnapping his father and having to resort to a sacrificial ritual in order to find him, leaving his mind vulnerable to the possession.</p><p>"Let's just be honest. Scott is too much of a coward to get his hands dirty and then blames Derek or Peter for when they do take the initiative. And Peter is actually really nice. Once you get past how creepy he can be."</p><p>Stiles laughed, which in turn caused them to laugh as well. Creepy Uncle Peter. While he did a lot of bad, he's made up for bit by bit in helping the pack and protecting the members who can't, typically Stiles and Lydia, who have become the old wolf's favourites.</p><p>"While we're on the subject of Peter, how Cora doing? She settling in better now?" the two nodded.</p><p>"Yeah. I guess she just needed to remember the good times she had in Beacon Hills aside from all the bad. Plus, the fact that she became the Alpha when Derek surrendered the Alpha Spark basically means that Beacon Hills is now her responsibility and she felt she needed to live up to what Derek wasn't ready for. But either way, she a pretty awesome Alpha."</p><p>Cora Hale. She was a shock. Another Hale found to have survived the fire that killed most of Derek's family. Kidnapped by the Alpha Pack alongside Erica and Boyd and then poisoned by the Darach, Cora was only saved when Derek gave up his Alpha Spark to cure her, which, in turn, led her into becoming the Hale Alpha. And those were big shoes to fill. But according to Erica and Boyd, she's been doing really well, rebuilding the territory borders her mother built up, training the wolves to properly apply their abilities as a pack. She was even having the Hale House rebuilt to its former glory.</p><p>And from what Erica has been saying, it seems like Isaac has a crush of the new Hale Alpha. Stiles giggled. I bet that will go over well with big brother Derek Sourwolf.</p><p>Stiles and Isaac don't talk as much as he and the other two betas do, though when they did interact, they were amicable with each other. But Stiles hasn't talked to him since the whole 'Nogitsune' and 'almost killing Allison' thing and sometimes ponders what he thinks of him. Does he think he just needs some space and is that why he hasn't spoken with him in the past two weeks? Or has he followed Scott's lead and secretly blames him for becoming possessed by a thousand-year-old fox spirit and nearly killing everyone?</p><p>Stiles was honestly afraid to call and ask.</p><p>"Anyway. Let's not worry about pack shit tonight. Tonight, we dance and drink until we get sick!" "Easy for you to say! You two can't get sick!" Stiles shouts as Erica drags him and Boyd back to the dance floor.</p><p>And dance until sickness they did.</p><p>Or at least Stiles did.</p><p>Pretty soon, he was just swaying to the music, lazily pumping his arms to the beat, as the remix Justin Timberlake's 'Can't Stop the Feeling' began playing. It was actually a good night.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Stiles..."</em> </strong>
</p><p>Until that happened.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Stiles! You need to pull yourself together! Your mate needs you!"</em> </strong>
</p><p>Just like that, Stiles' mood darkened to such a degree that Erica and Boyd immediately noticed, hearing his heartbeat going erratic and his scent giving off the sour smell of fear.</p><p>"Stiles? Are you..." Erica's voice fades out as the only thing Stiles can hear now is his own heartbeat.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Stiles!"</em> </strong>
</p><p>Everything goes dark, and the last thing Stiles sees before he hits the floor is a black and white fox.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>(Not My Artwork)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Ties That Bind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, Nogitsune is back, and she has a warning for Stiles. An old friend has come back to Beacon Hills and she's not just here to reminisce the good times.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>Real quick, this is who the new characters look like</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Claudia Kim voices Daiyu the Nogitsune</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kristen Stewart as Lisa 'Boof' Marconi</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Natalia Dyer as Louise Miller</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rachel Weisz as Madame Serena</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>When Stiles came to, it wasn't because of the chilling breeze of the winter forest, or the freezing snow-covered floor that was pressing against his back and dampening his shirt.</p><p>No, he started waking up to the feeling of something warm and soft grazing his cheek.</p><p>As Stiles carefully opened his eyes, his vision blurred, before he was met with a fox licking all over his face and hair, as though grooming him.</p><p>Stiles let out a yelp and flailed his arms around as he thrashed into a sitting position, his abrupt movement spooking the fox and causing her to jump into the air before landing gracefully pack on her paws. The two seemed to enter a staring contest before the fox shook herself and sat down on her haunches, as though waiting for something.</p><p>As Stiles sat there, he took in the time to study the vixen before him. She was beautiful, covered head to toe in thick, glossy black fur, save for her chest, socks and tail, which were a snowy white. Her eyes were a blinding gold light and seemed to admit a comforting warmth. If it was any old day, Stiles would have thought it was just a normal-looking fox with bizarre eye color. But when he blinked and reopened his eyes, he caught a glimpse of her <em>freaking aura, </em>similar to Kira's but more of a dark purple with blue and black hues.</p><p>While it was pretty, it scared Stiles shitless.</p><p>Cause this meant that it really was her.</p><p>It was the Nogitsune. She's back.</p><p>Stiles' chest heaved as he tried to get control of his breathing. His vision was starting to get dizzy, his hands started to feel clammy, "No... go away!" Stiles flailed his arms when he noticed the fox trying to step closer, "Why won't you leave me alone!" Stiles sobbed as he looked away, hiding behind his arms in desperation.</p><p>The vixen whined at the boy's distress and continued to approach him before gently taking one of his hands into her mouth. Stiles whimpered, worried about what she was going to do. Is she gonna bite him? Poison him? Turn him into a werekitsune? Was that even a thing?!</p><p>Stiles then felt his heartbeat begin to slow into a normal pace and felt his pain begin to ebb away. Peeking out of his arm, he saw the veins along his arm turn black as the vixen absorbed his pain. Once she was finished taking his pain away, she let him go and licked his hand before stepping away, giving him his space.</p><p>Stiles looked at his hand, then at the fox, who stared right back at him, head titled cutely to the side before the fox seemed to smile. But it wasn't a cruel or evil smile that he was accustomed to seeing in this mind space that she created. No, it was a warm, motherly smile that Stiles was <em>so </em>not used to seeing on her vulpine face.</p><p>"You'll catch flies if you leave your mouth open for any longer."</p><p>Whether it was a joke, a warning or a thinly veiled threat, Stiles clamped his mouth closed. The vixen giggled, before sitting up on her paws and trotting away before stopping and looking back at him, waiting for him to follow. Stiles slowly got up to his feet and began to follow the fox, who kept stopping every now and then to check to see if he was still following.</p><p>"Where are you taking me?"</p><p>"Merely a walk. We have much to discuss." "I thought you were gone. We banished you!" the vixen rolled her eyes. "Yes. Well... okay, let's just say I'm the Yin to <em>his </em>Yang. Those who triumph over a <em>Yako </em>possession are rare and very few ever happen. Such strength and spirit warrants a reward. Compensation, if you will." Stiles scoffed.</p><p>"Compensation? I almost killed my friends."</p><p>"Yes. And you didn't. Because you're strong. Rest assured, I'm not here to cause trouble. Well, at least not harmful trouble."</p><p>"And why the <em>fuck-" </em>"Language." Stiles froze at the word, staring at her incredulously.</p><p>"Did you seriously just 'language' me? Never mind! Why should I believe a word you say?" it could just be Stiles imagination, but he could have sworn that the fox actually looked forlorn.</p><p>"I wouldn't blame you if you didn't, but my innocence doesn't matter right now. I would be more concerned with your mate's safety right now." </p><p>"Mate? What mate? What are you talking about?" "You will understand in time. Right now, it's time to wake up?"</p><p>"What? But why would-"</p><p>"Stiles," the boy stopped when the vixen looked up at him, her eyes seeming to leak actual <em>fire.</em></p><p>
  <strong>"It's time to wake up."</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Stiles jumped out of his bed and landed with a thump onto the floor. Stiles let out an 'ow' as he slowly rose to his feet.</p><p>He was in his room, and it was morning. He was still in his party clothes from last night, though his shoes were off. Looking around, Stiles spotted a plate on his desk, wherein rested, a beautiful looking sandwich with bacon, eggs and cheese. Beside it, a glass of orange juice and a little handwritten note that said 'Eat up Batman - Love Catwoman'.</p><p>Stiles smiled and soon got up to his feet. He chowed down on the sandwich and downed the juice in seconds.</p><p>As the taste of bacon invaded his senses, he realized something.</p><p>He ate bacon. Someone cook bacon in his house. With his cholesterol challenge father in the same house.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"DAD, YOU BETTER NOT BE HAVING BACON RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR-!"</p><p>With that Stiles threw himself down the staircase and marched his way into the kitchen, just as Noah was sneaking some strains of bacon onto his plate, with an amused Erica and Boyd watching the whole exchange. Stiles gave him the stinkeye, and Noah sighed in defeat, putting the bacon back on its plate. Stiles smiled and walked over to the kettle. He needed coffee.</p><p>"You feeling better, son? According to Erica here, you got real, uh... wild on the floor last night." Stiles looked at the blonde with a look of betrayal. The woman smirked and popped some bacon into her mouth.</p><p>"Yeah, I may have gotten a bit out of control out there." "I'll say," Boyd cut in, carrying a plate of toast as he took a seat beside his girlfriend, "We were a bit worried when you fainted. Danny looked worried as well."</p><p>"Danny was there?" "Yep. and Ethan."</p><p>Stiles stifled a groan. Hopefully, it won't go back to the McCall pack about this. The last thing he needed was Scott to lose his shit because he had a little too much to drink. But Danny was a nice guy. He wouldn't nark on him. Right? And Ethan... yeah Ethan may totally nark if it meant he and his brother could be in Scott's good graces.</p><p>Those two were really desperate to be part of a pack, and since Cora was not likely to take them on after all they put her and her brother through, Scott was their best bet. But for someone who was such a big chance giver to all their baddies, Scott rarely gave them an inch, practically dangling the lure in front of them.</p><p>Not that Stiles blamed him, being the one to say that bringing them into the pack was ludicrous, Stiles has a bit more of an understanding for their actions as members of the Alpha Pack when it came to dictator dirtbags. Deucalion was basically all 'Grr, kill your pack and be my bitches or die'. Yeah, not a lot of argument to go against there.</p><p>Anyway, back to his fainting situation. Stiles decided he wouldn't tell them about the Nogitsune being back. It could just be a bad dream. And besides, he doesn't want to put everyone through all that trouble again.</p><p>Just as Stiles was about to take a sip of his freshly brewed coffee, the front door slammed open and in marched in Malia Tate.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>Stiles smiled as he took a dishcloth and wiped down his chest of his spill.</p><p>"Good morning, Mal. Nice to see you and I'm totally not regretting giving you a key to my house. Really."</p><p>Malia rolled her eyes and put on her best smile.</p><p>"Good morning Stiles. Sheriff, Erica, Boyd. Now, what happened."</p><p>Stiles supposed that he should start to expect this. As Malia's anchor (and shifter mentor), she, of course, would be concerned if Stiles had a spill somewhere and she wasn't there for it.</p><p>After the whole thing in Eichen with the Nogitsune using Oliver to nearly drilling a hole in her head, Stiles was worried she'd go to Scott. But Malia openly told him that her chances of survival were better in his hands than in the hands of a wolf who hated being a wolf.</p><p>She and Erica became fast friends, with Erica showing her everything she needed to know that Stiles couldn't, such as the amazing world of badass women.</p><p>He so pities whoever tries to pressure her into anything. </p><p>"I'm fine Malia. Just had a bit of a spill at the Jungle."</p><p>"You should have let me come with you."</p><p>"No. You need to catch up on all the education you missed."</p><p>Malia's eyes shifted.</p><p>The boys sighed, ignoring Erica's snickers.</p><p>"You have been catching up on your studying, right?"</p><p>Malia's face slowly lost her composure, before she quickly plucked a strain of bacon off the plate and moved to the next room. Stiles sighed again, making sure to advertise it by making it loud enough for her to hear. Erica burst into giggles, "Don't worry. Lyds and I will help get her up to speed."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"So, I'm thinking, that after we stock up on a shit-ton of salties and drinks, we bring out a bunch of 90s horror films and just laugh at how terrible the acting was back then?"</p><p>Stiles smiled and nodded, before returning to his breakfast and then wondered what he should do with the rest of his day. The new term for school doesn't start for a while, and Stiles doesn't really feel like calling Scott for what he's sure will be another failed attempt at rebuilding the bond they once had. Before Stiles could decide between going over to Derek's loft and annoying him, to organizing a lunch with his dad, his phone let out a virtual <em>aroooo, </em>warning him of a text. He declined at looking at Boyd and Noah's <em>really </em>faces and looked at the text.</p><p>
  <em>Unknown Number - Hey there, Mischief. Been a while. Meet me at the park. I'll be waiting</em>
</p><p>Stiles' heart skipped a beat at the text that spelled his nickname. His special nickname. There were only a few people who even knew that name; his dad, his mum, Scott and... <em>Void.</em></p><p>Did that mean his dream was real? Did it really mean that the Nogitsune was back?</p><p>Stiles tried to calm his breathing and his heart rate once he realized that Boyd was watching him with concern in his eyes. Stiles plastered a smile on his face and put his phone away before his dad could notice his nervousness and peek at the text. "Hey Dad, you said we're running out of milk?"</p><p>"Well, yeah, what with now three were-creatures living with us."</p><p>"I'll pick some up on the way. I'm heading out."</p><p>"You need one of us to come with?"</p><p>Stiles looked at Boyd, who was already standing up, waiting for Stiles call in whether he wants company (*cough, cough* backup) but Stiles politely shakes his head. "Nah, I got it. I'll be back soon."</p><p>"Drive safe!"</p><p>Stiles might as well sprinted out the door and to his jeep before zooming off into the street.</p><p>He left his wallet at the counter.</p>
<hr/><p>Once Stiles reached the park, he pulled the jeep into a stop by the sidewalk and took a deep breath.</p><p>He can do this. He was no longer going to be cowed by the Nogitsune into being her little puppet on a string. No way in hell was he gonna let her hurt the few friends he has or his family. Not a chance.</p><p>He's got this. He's got this.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>HE DOESN'T GOT THIS! Stiles thoughts screamed once he was in the middle of the park, nearby the playing equipment where the children giggled and played, on the swings, whose chains clinked, on the merry-go-round or the see-saw, which creaked from years of neglect, and the slides, the sound of skin on rubber making Stiles cringe.</p><p>Why in the ever-loving <em>fuck </em>did he think this was a good idea? And why the <em>fuckity fuck </em>did he decide to come alone?!</p><p>He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear the footsteps, the crunching leaves, coming from behind him, before...</p><p>"Shit Stiles, when did you get so tense?"</p><p>Stiles froze.</p><p>That wasn't the Nogitsune's voice. While this voice was a girl's voice, it was vastly different from the usual tone and octave. In fact, it sounded familiar.</p><p>Spinning around, Stiles saw a beautiful young woman standing before him. She was only an inch shorter than him, with a lean build. Her skin was an ivory colour, her eyes a dark shade of green. Her hair was in an uneven undercut pixie style, the shaved bits bleched blonde while the rest of the unruly hair was brown. She has a mischievous smile on her face before her eyes narrowed in question.</p><p>"C'mon, Mischief. You don't recognize me?"</p><p>Stiles frowned, trying to remember where she had seen her face before. The girl snorted un-ladylike.</p><p>"Okay, hint. <em>Prepare for trouble!" </em>she made a fighting pose, pausing dramatically, waiting for him to finish.</p><p>And just like that, memories of pranks, tricks and trouble galore rushed back into his mind as he saw his six-year-old self play in the mud and rain with his best friend. Of when they were gonna start a band called 'Mischief Makers' when they were twelve. Of when they had a tearful goodbye when his best friend left Beacon Hills, to live with her relatives in Italy.</p><p>"Boof?"</p><p>"There it is! Bring it in, Skywalker!"</p><p>"Holy shit! BOOF!" Stiles swooped in and wrapped his arms around the girl and spun her around, the two of them laughing their heads off as Stiles lost his balance and fell onto the floor. They stayed like that for a while, before Stiles sat up and looked at her, amazement all over his face.</p><p>"How? How? Just-" Stiles sputtered, making the girl laugh as he tried to put together the words, "How the hell are you here? I thought you moved to Italy?" "I did. And now I'm back." Stiles huffed out one more laugh, before shaking his head in awe. Lisa 'Boof' Marconi. She was really here. The 'Jesse' to his 'James', the 'Princess Leila' to his 'Luke Skywalker'. The Mayhem to his Mischief.</p><p>"This is... you have no idea how happy I am to know it's you and not some creepy stalker that somehow knew my number." Boof laughed, just as a couple of shadows blocked out the sun.</p><p>"So it's not an emergency anymore?" Malia pondered as she and the others stood there, looking between Stiles and this stranger.</p><p>"Did you guys follow me?"</p><p>"You looked like you shit yourself and your dad was concerned, so yes. Yes, we did." Boyd answered.</p><p>"Now who's your friend?" Boof hopped to her feet, "Sorry for giving you a scare. I'm Lisa. Lisa Marconi." Eric slowly raised her hand and shook it, eyes narrowed in confusion.</p><p>"Marconi? Why does that ring a bell?" "Boof," Boyd answered, and the blonde gasped in realization.</p><p>"That's right! Boof! I still remember that time you guys glued all of Mrs Monroe's things onto the roof above her desk."</p><p>Boof smirked, "My finest work."</p><p>"Bullshit. It was my idea."</p><p>"Whatever you say, Stiles."</p><p>The boy gave her a shove, making the lot of them laugh. Stiles stared at her in amazement as Boof looked around, obviously looking for someone.</p><p>"I'm surprised Scott isn't here. You guys are usually joined at the hip. I did send him a text but he hasn't responded. Where is he?"</p><p>And just like that, the mood darkened. Erica and Boyd's face went stoic, whilst Malia remained passive. Stiles shifted nervously, shoving his hands in his pockets. Boof frowned, noticing Stiles discomfort.</p><p>"What happened? You guys doing okay?" Stiles shook his head.</p><p>"We're not really talking right now." Boof's frown deepened, but she nodded and patted his shoulder. Then she got a smile on her face.</p><p>"Hey. Larry's still has the best ice cream in town?"</p><p>A smile once again paints his face.</p>
<hr/><p>"OH MY GOD! Why didn't I come to this place sooner!" Erica moaned as she scooped large amounts of mint-chocolate ice cream, happily licking her fingers as Boyd slowly enjoys his boysenberry ice cream, whilst Malia curiously stares at the caramel dessert Stiles ordered her. Stiles was enjoying a banana with white chocolate sprinkles and Boof ravenously bit into her toasted almond.</p><p>"So how was Italy? Your family doing alright?"</p><p>"Oh, hell yeah. We did a big Italy road trip before we moved back. The Colosseum. Trevi Fountain. Leaning Tower of Pisa. Ooo, climbing that was creepy. OH! And Mount Vesuvius! That was awesome." Malia studied her curiously.</p><p>"I don't know what any of those places are."</p><p>The group giggled before going back to enjoy their ice creams.</p><p>"So, you doing anything later?" Boof shook her head, "Not really. I might be spending the rest of the day unpacking my stuff."</p><p>"Well, you could hang with us." Erica butted in, "We were just about to grab some snacks and then head back to Stiles' place and binge-watch shitty horror flicks." "Ooo, Friday?" "Hell yeah." "Nice. Hey, Stiles, you think Scott will come?" Erica let out a scornful scoff before Stiles could answer, making the girl raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Scott's too busy trying to get into his on-and-off girlfriend's pants to worry about us."</p><p>"Wait. Scott has a girlfriend?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Scott?"</p><p>"Uh-huh," Malia chimed in as Boof looked like she was trying to figure out if they were playing with her.</p><p>"Sorry, it's just... you mean to tell me that <em>Scott. </em>Awkward, oblivious, puppy-eyed <em>Scott... </em>has a <em>girlfriend." </em>Erica smirked, "As hard as it is to believe, yes. Though times seem to be rough for poor Allison Argent because she can't seem to make up her mind on whether she wants his dick or not."</p><p>"Did you say 'Argent'?"</p><p>The way Boof's voice lowered when she said the name Argent caught Stiles attention.</p><p>Because 1. How does she know about the Argents?</p><p>2. How much <em>does </em>she know about them?</p><p>And 3. Why does Boof sound like she wants to suddenly commit vehicular manslaughter?</p><p>Boof seemed to notice how everyone was staring at her and she cleared her throat.</p><p>"Sorry, I just heard a lot about them from my girlfriend. Apparently, they cause a lot of trouble for good, honest families."</p><p>"That's a polite way of putting i- wait what?"</p><p>Stiles froze again because he could have sworn Boof just said 'my girlfriend' as Boof looked like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.</p><p>"Did you just say 'girlfriend'?"</p><p>Boof tried to look confused as she returned his gaze. "Hmm?"</p><p>"You. You said 'my girlfriend'. Not 'friend'. '<em>Girl</em>friend'?" Boof finally released her smile.</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, I did."</p><p>"OH MY GOD! BOOF! WHY DIDN'T YOU- That's amazing, Boof! Who is she? Do I know her?"</p><p>Boof laughed, "Okay, okay. Yes, it's amazing. No, you don't know her. And her name's Louise. I met her two years ago when she transferred to our school. I showed her around, we became friends and then... well you know. We started dating and the rest is history."</p><p>"That's amazing, Boof. I'm proud of ya." Boof smiled and leaned on his shoulder for a hug, which he gladly obliged.</p><p>"Will we meet her soon?" Boyd asked after another spoonful of his ice cream.</p><p>"Not today. She's busy right now and didn't want to barge in on our reunion. She's sweet like that."</p><p>"Aww. I can't wait to meet her." Erica coos as Malia, finally having a bite of her ice cream pitched in.</p><p>"Is she fun?" she asked before taking a bite. And like an anime character, Malia's eyes seemed to sparkle before she began gulping the whole thing down, with Boyd warning her to not eat it too fast.</p><p>Boof smirked, "You can say that."</p><p>"Ooo, do tell." Boof laughed at Erica's flirty tone.</p><p>"Let's just say she has an array of hidden talents."</p><p>"AHHH! My head."</p><p>"I tried to tell you not to eat your ice cream too quickly. Now, you have a brain freeze."</p><p>"UUUGGGHHH!" Malia held her head and curled up on the table, making the group laugh sympathetically at her suffering.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Hours Later: Stilinski Residence</strong> </span>
</p><p>After soothing Malia's brain freeze, the group decided to get to work getting the snacks and drinks for the movie marathon. Before Stiles even knew it, it was 11 pm and everyone, save himself and Boof were sound asleep in the lounge room. Erica and Boyd were curled up together on the recliner and Malia was snoozing on the other end of the couch Stiles and Boof were on. Stiles was getting pretty sleepy as well, but he wanted to savour as much time as he can with his best friend. Between his strained relationship with Scott and the crippling fear of the Nogitsune being back, this was the perfect form of serotonin that he needed.</p><p>"You tired?" Boof asked, just as the absolute farce of a Jason burst through the door and scared the pants off of Pam and Reggie. Stiles let out a yawn.</p><p>"A little bit. You?"</p><p>"A bit. I need to head home soon. Louise is meant to be bringing tacos."</p><p>"Ooo, tacos." They were quiet for a bit once more. It wasn't until the barn fight that Boof spoke again.</p><p>"Is everything with you and Scott okay?"</p><p>Stiles supposed he should have expected the question sooner. Before Boof moved away, she was the neutral ground, the peacekeeper between the rule-breaking Stiles and the morally constipated Scott. If Stiles did something Scott felt was outrageous and out of line, it was Boof that convinced each other to kiss and make up. When Scott did something that sunk their already sinking ship of popularity, it was Boof that got Stiles to forgive Scott for his mistakes. For every 'good' or 'bad' thing the boys did, she was the scales that balanced them out and the glue that kept them together.</p><p>Honestly, Stiles is surprised that they lasted this long without her. Though he guessed it helped that they literally had no other friends that they could've fallen back on had they ended their friendship. It wasn't until Scott became Coach's golden boy and started dating Allison, thanks in some part to himself and Derek he might add, they would still be the feckless losers they were then.</p><p>All this got Stiles to revisit those 'what-ifs'. Specifically 'what if Boof stayed'. Would she ever acted on her feelings for Scott and start dating him. Would they ever have gone into the woods to search for the dead body? Would Scott ever have fallen in love with Allison and gotten mixed up in the mess that is the Argent family? Would Stiles have ever gotten his bisexual crisis and gotten over Lydia Martin?</p><p>The possibilities were endless and what might have been could have been just as chaotic.</p><p>
  <em>Hmm. I guess that's why they call it Chaos Theory.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Finally, a subject of interest.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, for fuck sake! Really! I'm having a good time here!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Fine, fine. I'll leave you alone for today. But make no mistake, we are revisiting this subject.</em> </strong>
</p><p>"Stiles?"</p><p>"Huh?" Stiles looked over to his sister figure, who looked concerned.</p><p>"You only get that look when you're thinking about something serious. And you only get serious if your sad, scared, angry, or all three."</p><p>"Yeah! Y-yeah! I'm fine. Just... me and Scott kinda had a rough place."</p><p>"Is it because of this Allison chick?"</p><p>"No. Not deliberately. No- ugh!" Stiles rubbed the bridge of his nose. From Boof's perspective, he looked exhausted. "Allison's a good person. She's just done a few things that she hasn't really apologized for yet Scott let her off without a slap on the wrist, and then I do something messed up and Scott has me under watch like he's worried I'm gonna snap."</p><p>"So you think Allison is put on a pedestal, whereas anyone else needs evaluation."</p><p>"Yeah. I guess. Or it's just..." Stiles paused, unsure of what to tell her. Should he tell her the truth? He thought keeping the truth hidden from his father would protect him, but it only served to leave him unprepared for Darach. But would she understand? Would she run? Would she ever look at him in the face if he knew what he did under the influence of the Nogitsune?</p><p>"A lot has changed the past year. We made a lot of new friends, but some of the people in our new group did a bunch of shitty things and we got hurt because of it, yet Scott gives them all a free pass. And I can't for the life of me figure out why he won't do the same for me."</p><p>Boof is unsure of what to say. She wants to tell him. She really wants to tell him. But would it be right?</p><p>She settles for wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder, Stiles doing the same.</p><p>As Tommy appears behind Pam wearing Roy Burns' mask, the movie ends and rolls credits.</p><p>"I gotta start heading back. But if you need me to stick around-"</p><p>"No, no, it's okay. I'll be alright. Besides, I got the Stiles Squad with me?" unbeknownst to them, Erica let out a small smile.</p><p>"Do they know they call you that?"</p><p>"Who needs to know?"</p><p>The two laugh, before they embrace once more.</p><p>"See you later, sis."</p><p>"You too, little bro."</p><p>"You're only older than me by ten days."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>They giggled once more before Stiles closed the door behind her. It wasn't long until Stiles heard his dad come home.</p><p>"Was that Boof I saw just leaving." Stiles smiled.</p><p>"Yeah. She just moved back into town with her girlfriend apparently."</p><p>"That's good. Maybe she'll be able to reel you in from your supernatural shenanigans."</p><p>"Hey! I am perfectly responsible."</p><p>"Bullshit. Now go to sleep." Boyd muttered, not opening his eyes as he held Erica close, earning a snuggle from the blonde.</p><p>The two Stilinski's laughed before Stiles got up, grabbed an extra blanket and snuggled into the couch.</p><p>Now, Stiles could just be imagining it. But he almost felt like a solid, fluffy creature was curling around him protectively as his mind drifted into sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>Boof pulled into the driveway of her rental apartment, clicking the car locked as she walked past two peculiar wood carvings lining the pathway to the door. Fumbling with the keys, she opened the door.</p><p>"Lou? Serena? I'm home." putting the keys on the rack, she heard commotion in the kitchen and made her way over.</p><p>She didn't like what she was greeted to.</p><p>Standing next to the kitchen island, holding a ceramic bowl containing a strange green paste was an older woman. She was gorgeous. Luscious dark brown hair that fell off her shoulders, hazel eyes, white skin and a slim build. Around her neck was a bedazzling circular amulet with a purple gemstone. Sitting on the island, being tended to by the woman was a teenage girl, around Boof's age. She was beautiful as well, big blue doe-like eyes and brown hair, lighter than the woman, and a much leaner build, making her look small in comparison. Around her neck was a triangular amulet with a sky blue gem.</p><p>This was Madame Serena and Louise Miller, her ward. And Serena was currently applying the green paste onto her shoulder, which looked like it had been scratched, by massive claw marks.</p><p>"Holy shit! What happened!?"</p><p>"It's fine, Boof. I'm okay."</p><p>"Like shit you're okay! Your arm looks like it's about to fall off." Boof had a look of realization.</p><p>"It was her, wasn't it? <em>La Loba?"</em></p><p>Serena looked solemn as she nodded. "Her power is growing. She killed Theodore."</p><p>Boof looked at Louise, who looked angry, frustrated, heartbroken, all the emotions. "I almost had the bitch! I'm gonna kill her." Serena stroked her hair.</p><p>"I'm obligated to tell you that the Coven of Apollo frowns on vengeance." Lousie frowned deeper but nodded.</p><p>"Theodore did not die in vain. Before <em>La Loba... </em>killed him, he was able to tell us that she had a wolf in her clutches in a temple in Mexico. Though he wasn't able to tell me where this temple is."</p><p>"What's so important about the wolf?"</p><p>"We're not sure why <em>La Loba </em>is interested in him. But Theodore did say that the wolf was a Hale. Derek Hale to be exact." Boof's eyes widened.</p><p>"You mean Derek Hale as in the dude my buddy Stiles totally has the hearts for." Serena gave a small smile. "Yes, but that's not the issue here. Despite how diminished the Hale family line is, they are still powerful. The only wolves to master evolution. A Hale wolf in the hands of <em>La Loba </em>can only spell trouble."</p><p>Boof stood there, thinking.</p><p>"Do you think we should get involved? With the pack I mean?" Serena and Louise turned to her.</p><p>"You mean tell your friend the real reason we're here?"</p><p>"I mean, we're after the same thing. Or at the very least, they will be when they find out Derek's been kidnapped by a crazy shifter. And like you said, we're losing more and more witches by the day ever since we started looking for her. What's the harm in calling for an alliance?"</p><p>Serena looked deep in thought before sighing and passing the bowl to Boof. "I'll bring it up with the High Priestess. But I make no promises." Boof smiled and gave the British woman a hug, making the woman smile and hug her in return. She patted her head and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Louise in Boof's care.</p><p>"So, how was your day?" Louise asked, and Boof smiled before giving her a peck on the lips.</p><p>"It was just like the old days."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I suck at describing characters. Sorry</p><p>Anyway, it took a while to find the faces for the characters but I finally settled on them. Charle's Angels (2018) is one of my favourite Kristen Stewart movies and the way Kristen portrays Sabina just gives me tons of Stiles vibes. She's literally a female Stiles.</p><p>Finding the face for Louise was a bit more tricky, but after some deliberation, I finally decided on Natalia Dyer. I feel like she would perfectly portray the quiet confidence that I invasion this version of Louise Miller.</p><p>Madame Serena was easy enough and Rachel Weisz was so badass in her own way in the Mummy movies and I feel she would portray this version of Serena beautifully. Confident, compassionate, fierce, wise and motherly, which is what I'm going for in the relationship between her and Louise.</p><p>Anyways, that's the second chapter? Let me know your thoughts, I'm open to constructive criticism.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been in my head for a while. Hope it goes well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>